Nunca apuestes con una Greengrass aunque seas Ginny
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Ginny estaba malhumorada. Snape se había cebado con ella durante toda la clase. Y ahora se tropieza con Astoria, que sin tener ninguna culpa hace estallar a Ginny, que por puro azar le apuesta a Astoria que le dará lo que sea si logra que un chico la bese. El problema viene cuando haces enfadar a una Greengrass y le das carta blanca para que se vengue sin darte cuenta.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca apuestes contra una Greengrass, era lo que le había dicho su padre. No recordaba ni como había iniciado esa conversación, pero siendo niña se lo dejo muy claro. Tal vez debió hacerle caso. Ginny miraba por la ventana entristecida. En qué hora su boca y orgullo la metieron en ese embrolló. Ojala pudiera dar marcha atrás. Ojala hubiera recordado esas palabras de su padre. Si lo decía, sería por una buena razón.

Tenía ganas de abrir la ventana y lanzarse al vacío. Aunque más ganas tenía de lanzar al vacio a Astoria. Condenada arpía. ¿Por qué le había propuesto esa apuesta estúpida? Porque es Ginny Weasley y no soporta a las presuntuosas, aunque sabe que Astoria no es así, pero le da igual. Estaba de mal humor ese día y Astoria recibió todo lo que Snape había generado. Ahora sentiría lastima por ella sino hubiera ganado la apuesta de forma aplastante.

¿_Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de que un chico te bese_?

Esa frase se la repetía una y otra vez entre cabezazo y cabezazo contra la pared. No apuestes contra una Greengrass o saldrás perdiendo. Arthur tenía toda la razón. Astoria estaba dolida, se le notaba y eso no era bueno aunque Ginny no le prestó atención. Debió haber pedido disculpas cuando vio la sonrisa malévola. Ahora había perdido una apuesta y se había quedado sin novio. El amor de su vida salió volando.

Astoria le dijo que no quería nada por haber ganado, bastante tenía ya con haberle quitado el novio. En ese momento Ginny quiso matarla pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado dolida. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Astoria lograría seducir a Harry hasta tenerle comiendo de la mano? Ni siquiera rompió con ella, simplemente empezó a salir con Astoria como si nunca hubiera tenido una relación anterior. Ginny se sentía despechada pero el dolor en el pecho era más intenso que cualquier otra cosa y no le dejaba vengarse.

Y entonces vio lo que no quería ver. Harry paseando con Astoria anclada a su brazo derecho. Se notaba enormemente los dos años de diferencia que los separaban. Harry le sacaba mínimo una cabeza y media a la joven rubia. Ginny quería dejar de mirar. Quería dejar de sentir. Tal vez si era buena idea saltar. ¡No! Bajo ningún concepto iba a tirarse por una ventana y menos por un chico. Amaba a Harry, pero si la había dejado de esa forma tan traicionera no la merecía.

Pero… Ese no era Harry. Harry no le habría hecho eso… Entonces lo vio. A través de la ventana. Sentados en un banco de piedra, Astoria le paso un frasco azulado a Harry que bebió encantado aquel liquido. Ginny había trabajado demasiado aquel verano como para no reconocer la Amortencia de sus hermanos. La ira la embargo. Le enviaría un vociferador a Fred y otro a George pero primero la venganza.

Debía haberlo imaginado. Harry jamás habría hecho eso. Escurridiza serpiente, ha sido más astuta que ella. Se va a enterar. Revolvió el baúl de su cuarto nada más entrar en él. Allí lo encontró, tal y como lo había guardado hacia un mes. El antídoto para la poción de amor. Le había encargado a su madre suministro suficiente para que no volviera a pasar, el accidente de Ron. Era imposible que volvieran a envenenarle por accidente pero más valía estar preparada.

Se guardo el frasco en el bolsillo y con la varita en la mano salió hecha un basilisco a los pasillos. Vio a los alumnos aplastarse contra las paredes para evitarla. Debía estar echando chispas para que hasta el más despistado se diera cuenta. Y se lo confirmo Neville que se dio media vuelta y se escondió al verla venir. En otras circunstancias se habría reído y habría tranquilizado a Neville. Ahora tenía problemas para no destruir un muro y ahorrarse los treinta metros de rodeos que le quedaban hasta el jardín.

Llegó al jardín y los vio demasiado acaramelados para su gusto. Se contuvo de no hechizar a los dos recordando que Harry estaba bajo un maleficio. Tres zancadas y tirando del pelo de Harry le obligo a beber todo el antídoto tapándole la nariz. Por poco se ahoga pero un segundo después sus ojos se enturbiaron y preguntaba donde estaba y qué hacia allí. Ginny sonrió y lo beso tiernamente.

Luego sus ojos se convirtieron en brasas ardientes cuando miró a Astoria que la contemplaba con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Le clavo la varita en el cuello. Presionando hasta hacer que la mirase a los ojos. Los segundos se detuvieron y pareció que el aire se congelaba y hervía a su alrededor.

— Bien jugado.

— Gracias.

— Y ahora aléjate de mi novio antes de que te convierta en un burro albino.

— Siempre tan civilizada y diplomática. No cambies nunca Ginevra Molly Weasley. Siempre es un placer ganar a un Weasley.


End file.
